Comfort
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Chazz tries to comfort Jaden in his time of pain and finds an unorthodox way to get Jaden out of his funk, and no, it isn't dueling.BoyxBoy, yaoi, lemon, if it's not your cup of tea, then don't read. Rated M. Warnings, Intro and Summary inside.


_**WARNING:**_ Contains Yaoi, boyxboy, lemon, whatever! If you don't like it, don't read it. If I see any crap about this being inappropriate, then you're an idiot because you didn't check the rating or the warning, so it's your fault. Slight Angst in the beginning but gets better.

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, do you think I'd be writing this? No, didn't think so. I didn't create Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I own ANY of it. This is simply a fanfiction for other's enjoyment.

_**Summary: **_Chazz tries to comfort Jaden in his time of pain and finds an unorthodox way to get Jaden out of his funk, and no, it isn't dueling.

_**Intro:**_ The gang had made it back to Duel Academy, but without Jesse, leaving Jaden feeling guilty and a shell of his former self. For days, he avoided his friends and never said a word, only replaying his failure in his mind as punishment. On a stormy day, winds and clouds raged with water droplets whipping the faces of those unfortunate enough to be caught in it. Jaden wasn't in the Slifer dorms nor was he in the main building, worrying his friends and sending some into a state of panic.

While out on a solo search, Chazz found Jaden sitting up against a large tree on a cliff overlooking the ocean in all its righteous fury. The brunette was soaked to the bone and shivering, but the cold was nothing compared to the pain and emptiness in those dull brown eyes. Chazz was able to get him into his plush dorm and changed him into a t-shirt and pants and hoping that his friend would be alright. How could he get through to Jaden, break down the barrier erected to keep them out?

_**Comfort**_

Chazz silently sat down next to the quiet brunette on his leather couch. It was strange seeing his rival/friend so…defeated and even stranger not hearing his enthusiastic voice talking a mile a minute about duel monster or fried shrimp or whatever. He looked over and noticed Jaden was shaking slightly even though he had dry a dry t-shirt and pants on.

Without realizing what he was doing, he reached over and pulled the Slifer Slacker into his lap, feeling him go rigid for a moment before relaxing again. He grabbed the towel from around Jaden's neck and started to dry his hair, letting the water droplets fall. They sat like that for a few minutes before Chazz stopped and turned Jaden's face towards him holding his chin in a firm grip.

He could see his friend's turmoil, his pain, sorrow, and regret, but it was all pushed behind a stoic mask of uncaring. But he wanted a reaction, a sign that Jaden was still Jaden. He wanted to see some of his old friends back. Without even thinking, he leaned in and placed his lips on the brunettes'.

Jaden stiffened again, his foggy mind clearing for a moment from surprise and confusion. What was Chazz doing?! Or an even better question, why wasn't he pulling away? He felt Chazz's arm snake around his waist, confusing him further. He attempted to push the Black Slifer away, but when his hands made contact with his chest, Chazz only pressed his lips harder against his own, making all of Jaden's strength disappear.

Chazz was just as confused. Why the heck was he kissing slacker? And the fact that the kiss made him feel warm and wanting more only added to his bewilderment. Another good question would be, why wasn't slacker pulling away? He was definitely reacting to the kiss when he placed his hands on the Black Slifer's chest, but that wasn't something he expected.

The kiss only lasted for a few more moments before the boys had to break away due to the need of oxygen. They were breathing hard, their breaths mingling and their foreheads resting against each other, staring into each other's wide eyes. Chazz still had his arms wrapped around Jaden's waist with his other hand resting on the brunette's thigh. Jaden was still sitting on Chazz's lap and hand his hands curled into fists, holding onto the fabric of his shirt.

After a few moments of calming down, they both looked into each other's eyes, searching for answers. That's when Chazz noticed something different. Jaden's eyes weren't quite so cold anymore. They had some of the warmth that he was used to seeing. If that little kiss was able to bring some of the old Slacker back, Chazz had no qualms about doing more, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Before Jaden could question him, Chazz leaned in again and pressed his lips a bit more fiercely against the brunettes. He pulled their bodies closer together and noticed how much he liked the feeling of having the Slacker so close and in this position.

He decided to take it a step further before Jaden could protest and bit down on Jaden's lower lip gently, surprising the other into a gasp, and slid his tongue into the other's mouth. He felt a burning sensation like no other when their tongues brushed together, making the Black Slifer growl in pleasure.

Jaden's head was spinning. What the hell is Chazz doing? He couldn't deny the feeling that Chazz was stirring wasn't unpleasant, just a bit overwhelming. He felt warmth spread throughout his entire body when their tongues brushed again, making the brunette shiver in delight.

They broke away again for a breath but that didn't stop Chazz from placing his lips on Jaden's neck, enjoying the sharp intake of breath it caused. Jaden's grip tightened on Chazz's shirt, especially when he started leaving love bites, nipping and sucking his neck. After searching for a moment, he found Jaden's weak spot when said brunette gasped and tried to bite back a moan. He sucked for a few more moments before pulling back and changing Jaden's position on his lap so that now one leg of on each side of the Black Slifer.

He went for Jaden's lips again after getting a quick glimpse of Jaden's eyes. They were warmer, more like his Jaden that laughed and smiled at anything. He could see some of his old rival again, along with confusion and hazing with what he presumed to be lust, so he kept going. Also because he loved the feeling of Jaden's lips against his own, having him sit in his lap, and making the brunette moan and gasp.

He slid his tongue into Jaden's mouth again, and this time Jaden was ready for it. Their tongue brushed and touched, sending shocks of pleasure down both their spines, and battled for dominance. After a pleasurable battle, Chazz won over and started exploring Jaden's mouth, loving the taste of his rival. Chazz wasn't too surprised to taste fried shrimp, but there was something sweet and so utterly Jaden, he couldn't stop wanting more. He let out a low growl when Jaden shifted closer, brining their heated bodies closer together, and making his pants tighten even more.

He wanted to make Jaden moan uncontrollably, to writhe in pleasure, to yell his name, so he surprised his soon-to-be-lover by flipping them over so that Jaden was lying on the couch with Chazz on top of him, keeping their mouths pressed together. Chazz's knee was between Jaden's legs as he pressed their bodies closer together and kissed him deeply.

Jaden didn't know what was going on anymore. All he could feel was Chazz's lips on his, and the other boys body above him. He didn't even notice that he lightly wrapped an arm around Chazz's neck to pull him closer until he heard the Black Slifer groan in pleasure with the other hand still holding a death grip on Chazz's shirt. He unconsciously gripped Chazz's black hair to pull him closer.

They broke the kiss in favor of air, but that didn't stop Chazz from suckling on Jaden's neck again, and with the brunette's compliance, he slid his hand under his shirt. He relished the gasp he forced from Jaden when he brushed a sensitive nipple and bit down on his neck. "Ch-Chazz…" he moaned. Chazz was shocked for a moment before feeling victorious. Jaden said his name! That was the first word the Slacker had said in almost three days and to hear it said so huskily made the black Slifer shiver in pleasure. He wanted Jaden to say his name like that all the time.

Reveling in his accomplishment, Chazz lifted Jaden's shirt and pulled it off, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. Jaden's nickname did not suite him. If he really was a slacker, he wouldn't have a toned compact body that was perfectly tanned, lean, and muscular and had so many delicious curves; he didn't know where to start. Jaden blushed at Chazz's hungry gaze, as if he wanted to devour him.

Jaden squirmed a little, catching Chazz's attention. The black Slifer leaned down and started kissing and biting his neck again, paying attention to Jaden's weak spot, and down to his firm chest. He could feel Jaden's heart racing as fast as his and could see Jaden's short breaths increasing. Finally, he latched onto one of Jaden's nipples, pulling another pleasurable gasp from the brunette.

Jaden arched his back slightly, reveling the feeling of Chazz's lips on him. He could tell Chazz was teasing him, but his head was spinning too much to really care as long as he kept going and never stopped.

As if sensing this, Chazz moved to the other nipple, pulling another low moan from Jaden, and let his hands roam over the lithe body he was on top of. Wherever his fingers trailed, goose bumps rose along the bronze skin with shivers of delight making the Black Slifer feel victorious. He led a trail of kisses back up to those gorgeous brown eyes that were clouded with lust but shone multiple emotions, making Chazz's heart sore. How could he not notice Jaden's beautiful eyes? Especially filled with such life?

With tenderness surprising to both boys, Chazz pressed his lips onto Jaden's. It wasn't like at first when they were hesitant and shy, or when they were both burning from passion, no, this was loving and delicious. Chazz knew what he was doing, and that was showing Jaden how much he cared. He poured as much of his emotion into the kiss as possible and in turn, sending Jaden reeling with lightheadedness.

After pulling apart from an eternity of basking in each other's lips, they looked into each other's eyes again, only this time, Jaden's had softened to the same warm chocolate brown Chazz missed so much. Slowly, Jaden leaned up and placed a tender kiss on Chazz's lips as a silent thank you, smiling at the Black Slifer's dazed expression.

A sharp tug on Chazz's shirt snapped him out of his daze and looked down to see Jaden with a playful smile and a mischievous glint in his eye. Chazz, in turn, smirked and accepted the silent challenge by leaning down and capturing those delicious lips in a heated kiss again.

Soon, their hips started grinding together as their erections became known, sending more intense shocks of pleasure through their bodies and making each boy groan. Needing more contact, Jaden tugged off Chazz's shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment before throwing the offending piece of clothing to the floor, and reattaching his lips to his black haired lover. He let his hands glide over cool porcelain skin, feeling Chazz's muscles ripple underneath his touch.

Their grinding increased to the point where it was getting painful to keep their pants on. Chazz pulled away from the heated kiss and trailed hot love bites along his jaw up to his ear and whispering huskily, "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

They both knew that if this got any further, it would lead to the point of no return. If was up to Jaden if they wanted to continue. Jaden was hesitant at first; knowing and not knowing what would happen if he said yes. For a moment, his mind sobered from the lust induced he was in, but with perfect clarity in his eyes and a playful smirk, he nipped Chazz's earlobe playfully, "I never expected such a cheesy line from 'the Chazz'."

His response and his smirk surprised Chazz long enough for him to escape from his grip and saunter over to the stairs. Chazz looked up dumbly and slightly confused before getting the message as Jaden slipped upstairs with a mischievous look. Who knew Jaden could be so…seductive?

Growling in anticipation, Chazz went up the stair and to his bedroom, thinking of all the ways he could get back at Jaden for making him wait.

Okay, I know I shouldn't have put a cliffie here but I couldn't resist! Just writing this is getting me hot and bothered lol. Tell me if you like it and if you have any special requests as to what happens. A two-shot or something more?

R&R pweeeze!


End file.
